


罪 梦

by mettisk



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettisk/pseuds/mettisk
Summary: 群里活动抽签随机到的主cp主 Elendil / Celebrimbor  实际 Annatar / Celebrimber又名 索伦的密室





	罪 梦

罪 梦  
CP:主 Elendil / Celebrimbor 隐 Annatar / Celebrimber

索伦正在谋划一件极为罪恶的事。

伊伦迪尔根据在他看来索伦越发不怀好意的命令、更加肆无忌惮的谈吐和手下探子带来的蛛丝马迹的信息如此认为。

他的父亲阿门迪尔亲王也曾与他和他的儿子们密谈，坦言如今的情形。他们和其他精灵之友都已退居罗门娜，索伦在王都阿美尼罗斯权势滔天，国君阿尔-法拉松又对这个恶魔愈加言听计从，甚至断绝了对伊露维塔的祭祀。在这种情况下，他决不能让索伦的奸计得逞，否则后果将不可估量。因此，他决定带少量亲信动身前往阿美尼罗斯，亲自探查索伦的阴谋到底是什么。

 

他来到王都之后隐藏身份细加查探发现，虽然仍有人保持着对他的父亲和他的尊敬，但是大部分人却完全被索伦所蛊惑。在他们之间流传着一种新的信仰——信奉黑暗主宰米尔寇。据称，这位神祇能够为他们带来财富与胜利，当今最炙手可热的人物、首席顾问迈荣和众多权贵都是他的忠实信徒。王都还有各种传言——某某人原本一贫如洗，信奉了黑暗主宰就得到了神谕，就在老宅发现几罐金子，就以此为本金做起生意，短短一两年内财富翻了几番，如今可是有名的富豪；某某人原本被他人所害，一家皆被杀害，他万念俱灰之时信奉了黑暗主宰，很快就得到了启示，受到指引找到了凶手，手刃了仇敌，大仇得报。诸如此类，不胜枚举。

伊伦迪尔听到这些不禁皱起眉头。迈荣？索伦以为改名换姓就能够隐藏他曾经的罪恶吗？他的父亲曾经与国王征战中土，又与精灵相互往来，对索伦的种种事迹都颇有所闻，这个所谓的黑暗主宰不就是他曾经的主子魔苟斯吗？如今他抬出这个名号，又布下此局，又在策划什么，是想要利用信仰控制国民吗？此前所探查的可能关系重大的罪恶之举又与此有何关联？他决定更进一步摸清索伦的动向。

 

虽然王宫禁止他们的进入，但并未无功而返，与之相反，他们得到了极为重要的线索——不知是否索伦过于自负，已经完全无所顾忌，伊伦迪尔通过之前埋下的暗探和这次布下的人手，没费多少周折就得知了他在中央山丘下布置的一个密宅。未免打草惊蛇，伊伦迪尔交代手下不要轻举妄动，进入其间。确定不会被索伦的手下发现后，为保证不漏过他们想要的信息，他们又蹲守了一段时间，伊伦迪尔才做好进入的准备，打算亲自进入，仔细探查，务必揭露索伦的阴谋所在。

 

伊伦迪尔踏入了那座宅邸。

甫一进入，他就发觉出不同寻常来。这里既无人声，亦无鸟鸣，甚至没有任何活物的气息，连同空气都是静止的——这是一座死寂之宅。他怀疑他已踏入了索伦的陷阱。他立刻想要返回，却愕然发现，进入的门早已消失了。他只好继续向前走去。每踏出一步，这空间将他束缚的更加紧密，他感到自己的呼吸与心跳也要消失了，生命似乎在远离他，而他也将与这死境融为一体——直到他推开了一扇门。

 

空气开始流动起来，转瞬间就远远超过正常的状态，变成一股巨大的扭曲之力，他置身其中，被这股奇异的力量拉扯着，似乎要被这空气的漩涡溺毙，连意识也渐渐变得不那么清晰了。就在他那点残存的知觉也要即将消失之际，这股力量突然刹那间全无影踪。

他置身于一个精美绝伦的寝殿之中，那穹顶上工艺精湛的雕刻、器物上镶嵌的精美绝伦的宝石无不彰显出埃尔达的绝妙手艺，而称之为寝殿则是因为那在房间之中占据极大空间的看起来就十分舒适的床。阳光从巨大的白晶石剖面制成的窗投射而入，将整个寝殿烘托的温暖而明快。他走向了那张床，坐了下去。床因为他的重量而在这一侧有了轻微的下陷。而另一侧，是一个尚自熟睡的精灵。精灵的面庞高贵而俊美，他的尖耳暴露在空气中，黑发在耳侧编织成辫，其余则散落在床面上。他静静的看着身下的精灵。他是精灵之友的一员，自幼就尊敬并喜爱着这些俊美而聪慧的生物们，与他们相处都每一秒的是美妙的。但他并未与他们中的任何一个像今天这样亲近过。这未免显得过于亲密了。正在他如此思索的同时，他做出了一个极为不妥的举动——他俯下身，将精灵的尖耳含在唇间，并用唇齿描摹着其中的轮廓。

怎能如此？对一个此前从未见面的精灵，怎能做出如此冒犯的举动！内心的震撼迸发而出，而他却对此无能为力，只能任由他的动作更加放肆下去——直到此时，他才终于发现，他的意识存在的这具躯体，所作所行完全不受他的思想掌控。他只能被迫的进行着他所完全不希望的事。而更加悲哀的事，虽然形体不由他掌控，但是一切感觉却是真实的。精灵柔韧的耳廓的触感方才铭刻于他的脑海中挥之不去，而他的手，此时又探入遮盖物之下，在精灵的腰背之间抚摸，掌下肌肤的美好触感亦如实传入心中，令他难以忘怀。这时的精灵已然醒了。他的意识愧于看向那双眼睛，而实质上他却坦然与之对视。湛蓝的双目并无想象中的责备与恼怒，相反其中透出甜蜜与喜悦，他听到那个精灵对他说：“吾友。”而后凑近了他，回以温柔一吻。

他感受到这亲吻的亲密与爱意，这更令他苦涩不已。他知道精灵所亲吻的对象绝对不是这个不能操控躯体的他的意识，而是这躯体本身之人。究竟是谁能够拥有这份情谊？说不定这一切仅仅是虚构的幻想而非真正存在的呢？不过无论是谁，拥有如此诚挚的情谊，真是难能可贵。他相信他们将是幸福的。

正在此时，他的意识存在的躯体将精灵的遮盖物彻底放置一旁。他看到了精灵那副强劲有力的赤裸身躯。而他，不，只是他存在的那副躯体——置身于精灵的双腿之间，捧着精灵浑圆的双臀，宠溺而情色的舔舐了精灵的隐秘之地，而后深深的进入了其中。紧密的肠壁如同丝绒般紧紧缠绕着他包裹着他挽留着他，这感受使他第一次明了性爱可以如此令人愉悦。他沉迷其中，不禁享受的动作着，一遍一遍呼唤着精灵的名字：“凯勒勃林博——吾爱。”精灵随着他的节奏而喘息着，回应了他的呼唤：“安——安纳塔……”

 

这是罪。他不应当因为虚妄的美好而沉沦，他不应当因为占有本不可能属于他的存在而满足，他不应当堕入敌人卑劣无比的计策之中。这是罪。他为他的软弱他的屈服他的罪恶而感到耻辱。这是罪。他会将之视作洪水猛兽，永藏心底，绝无再复出现之日。

 

END


End file.
